The Doctors
by misfitdreams
Summary: Nate Grey is a professional surgeon at Lakeview hospital in Toronto. Miley Stewart is a new doctor following in her sisters footsteps. They don't along at first but then they get close. One problem..he's married. Niley


The Doctors Chapter 2 'I'm so excited…yeah not really.'

Nate's POV

_2 Hours Later_

I looked at Shane in regret(well duh) as Miley walked in.

"Hey Shane-."

She looked over at me then backed up.

"Nevermind. I see you're busy and i…."

Miley looked at Nate again and then back down.

"I really don't wanna be here."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard Miley's heavy breathing trailing down the hallway. I looked up and saw Shane looking at me, his panic attack over.

"Yeah, yelling at a girl isn't the right way to say 'oh my god, Mily I think I love you.'"

"It's Miley, not Mily, MILEY. And besides, I'm married, remember?"

"Don't act stupid. We all know how big of a bitch Selena is, and of course, do you look very happy? I think not."

He bit his tounge and cried out in pain.

I looked at him as he continued to talk.

"I saw the way you looked at her when she came in. and I remember the way you looked at Selena at the meeting. You looked like you were in pain and you really didn't wanna be next to her."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you gay?"

Shane looked at him with a annoyed look on his face and got up.

"I am not gay. When I was a kid, my mom got remarried a lot, and I could tell things."

Nate looked down at his wedding ring as he took the edges with his nails and started slowly taking it off, knowing that all what Shane said just happened to be true. Expect for the liking Miley part cause he wasn't sure about that feeling.

Shane gulped as he heard a cough and the tapping of heels coming from the doorway.

Nate narrowed his eyes, his nails still on the edge of the wedding ring.

'_Selena…' _he thought. _'she just HAS to come now.'_

"Nate what are you doing?"

Nate looked up, his eyes closed. He knew that Miley probably hated him at the moment, but he prayed sliently that she would walk in and save him.

He shallowed hard as he looked up slowly reaching the eyes of his wife, Selena.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

Everyone knew Selena. No one liked her. Before Miley, Shane and all the others came, Ashley had tried to set him up with different girls, him not even knowing she had a sister until the day he and Selena came to her house for dinner. That day, Miley hardly talked, just poking around at her food until she left the room quickly. He never saw her again till that meeting.

She changed so much, she had grown in height, for that she was only 19 when he was 22, he remembered walking into her room thinking it was the bathroom, and hearing her sing and play guitar. And quickly running out when he coughed.

"Can't a girl visit her husband at his yucky work?"

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he turned his head so she kissed his cheek. Right now, after Shane had told him all that, it didn't feel right having her touch him.

Shane signed in the background, then walking out, only to trip over Miley who was sitting on the ground.

He looked up at her, with worried eyes.

"Miley are you okay?"

She looked up at Shane with her ocean blue grey eyes filled with tears.

He sat next to her and looked at her with a questing look.

"Miley, why are you crying?"

She sniffled as he looked at him.

"I knew Nate before this. All this. Before I started working here, everything. Him and Selena. Wanna know?"

Shane nodded in eagerness as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Miley's POV_

"_Miley!! Come on!! Their gonna be arriving soon!"_

"_Don't have a cow Ashley!! I'm putting my shoes on!!"_

_I ran downstairs and almost tripped on the last step as Ashley was standing near the door talking to some people._

_I walked the corner to the mirror looking at myself in the mirror._

_I was wearing a black and gold strapless dress with gold brimmed at the top. At the bottom, half of the dress was black with gold at the rim at the end being pulled up. To top it off, I was wearing black shoes(authors note; just to let you know, she's wearing the outfit she wore at the 2008 AMA's).I smiled at myself and walked down the hall, standing on the door ledge waiting till someone noticed me. Ashley turned around and smiled at me._

"_Miley come here."_

_I walked slowly to her as for now I felt really awkward about showing skin, I walked to her and stood next to her looking down. _

"_This is my little sister Miley."_

_The guy with curly hair looked at me weird then looked at Ashley, then back at me._

"_I didn't know you had a sister."_

"_there's lots of things you don't know about me and Miley is just the first one you didn't know about."_

"_Umm…ashley..i still don't know these strangers in my house."_

_(laugh fakely)"Miley this is my house."(laugh fakely)"Miley, this is Nate Grey and Selena Grey."_

_Nate took his hand out of his pockets and put it in front of me._

"_Nice to meet you Miley."_

_Miley slipped her hand into his._

"_And may I mention, you look beautiful."_

_He leaned down and kissed her hand, then looking into her ocean blue grey eyes._

_She smiled small as she looked into his brown orbs with just a little bit of hazel, and smiled bigger._

_She heard a nervous laugh from behind Nate and a hiss from behind her._

_(fake laugh)"Miley"(pissed off laugh)"may I remind you that you are 19 and Nate is 22?" said Ashley._

"_yeah, so stop flirting with my husband!!" spat Selena from behind._

_Miley quickly pulled her hand away from Nate's grasp as she turned around and looked at Ashley and quietly said;_

"_Can we just eat?"_

_Ashley put her arm around her sister as they walked to the dining room, as Miley heard from behind;_

"_She already wants to eat. What a fatty." From Selena, and a_

"_shut up. Be nice." From Nate._

_A tear fell down from her face as she looked down and pushed away from Ashley and just simply walked ahead of the group._

_They were eating, and well, Selena was glaring at Miley for flirting with her husband and well, cause Selena was jealous of her. Everyone could see that Miley was gorgeous, she was jealous of that._

_Ashley and Selena were having their own conversation while Miley focused on a. ignoring Nate and b. trying to make her cleavage show less than more._

_Nate looked at her and smilied, wanting to make a conversation with her._

"_So I hear you're in college?"_

_Miley looked up and nodded._

_He chuckled as he moved to the empty seat next to her. His thigh was touching hers as he turned his head toward her._

"_Come on, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me.."_

"_It's not you I'm afraid of….it's Selena I'm afraid of…no offense."_

_He signed as he put his arm around her._

"_None taken. She scares me too."_

_Miley giggled as she looked at him and smiled as she cuddled into him closer, shivering._

_He smiled back at her sensing that she was cold, and he pulled her closer, admiring her beauty._

"_what's your eye color?"_

"_blue.."_

"_No, you have kinda like those special kinda eyes. There's blue, green and grey."_

_She shrugged._

"_I never noticed."_

"_Well their beautiful. It just adds to your beauty."_

_She blushed as she looked at him._

_He smiled and looked at her._

_He leaned in as she did too, he whispered_

'_You're beautiful.' On her cheek and gently pressing his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lip._

_She opened her eyes wide and pushed him away._

"_No…I'm sorry."_

_She got up and walked to Ashley._

"_Ashley can I go upstairs?"_

_Ashley stood up worried and took her shoulder gently._

"_is everything okay?"_

"_Ashley I still need to do my Trig homework. I have that test remember?"_

_Ashley signed and nodded._

"_Go ahead."_

_Miley turned around and looked at Selena._

"_Nice meeting you Selena."_

_Selena nodded and continued eating._

_Miley turned around and looked at Nate._

"_Goodbye Nate."_

_She hurried out of the room with tears coming out of her eyes._

_Ashley looked at Nate and gave him a 'what did you do' look. He shrugged. He knew she would find out later._

_She ran into her room sobbing. Not only had she just kisses someone older than her, he was already falling for her._

_Flashback over_

Shane looked at her in shock.

"He was so sweet..well at least he was when I was 19. Now, he's kinda a big jerk."

Shane shrugged and signed.

"see ya jonas."

"See ya stewart."

Miley got up and walked away, just as selena walked out and ran into her.

"I'm so sorry-.." Selena started.

She looked up and and looked at Miley with a glare.

"On second thought, I'm not. I remember you."

Miley clapped her hands.

"Wonderful. Give the girl a prize."

"You kissed Nate 3 years ago."

"He kissed me smart one."

"Really? He was married. Why would he kiss a stupid 19 year old?"

"I'm not stupid…"

"Do everyone a favor and grow up and stop lying to yourself."

Selena walked out, pushing past everyone in her path.

Miley looked ahead with tears and slid down the wall crying.

Nate walked out of the room, with a tear falling down his face as he looked to his side to see her, sitting there crying. People would pass by and ignore her, as if it seemed that was the best thing to do. He started walking toward her as if everything was in slow motion, but someone pushed him.

He looked at the person.

It was Shane and Ashley.

As close friends to Miley, they were protective of her, cause she was the youngest one here.

"What did your wife do to Miley?"

"Why do you always assume that Selena did something?"

"Oh well, considering that she hates Miley, you kissed Miley when she was 19 and oh yeah, Selena hates Miley."

I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know."

They signed and walked away to Miley.

I looked at them from afar and frowned as I sniffled. There's no point in trying to defend Selena, everyone knows she'd kill to see Miley just…be gone.

I was falling for Miley……too soon, too fast, and I was married. But what's the harm in having a little crush right?


End file.
